User blog:RadianceQ/This is a dictionary, so what?
Stuff to say before the interesting part I thought making a dictionary of terms and what we know about them would be useful, both for readers and for creating the skill list of pages here in the future, as that will only require checking the novel given skill list and copying the corresponding description from here then. So I went through the novel to the point I am currently in reading and copied all information we got from Appraisal about things. I am using the blastron01 translation up to chapter 120, after that the turb0 one. Now this shouldn't necessarily stay a one man project. A lot of those things could be improved with observations made outside of appraisal and there are certainly other terms that could be added beyond the ones I have (whether they come from appraisal or not). For things that don't come from appraisal, I think I will write them down in blue here. That is, because this information is less set in stone and can be, for example, character specific (also because my writing style is bad :P). In the pages the colour should, of course, be removed. Addition: From now on (chapter 133) Skills in red are skills without official name, where we see what they do. I will not include blue colour for their text as none of them are appraised obviously. I will also mark skills whichs names I guessed from her stat screens as red. Only few skills are in any kind of order currently, that might also change if I have the motivation to do so (or someone posts a well sorted version in the comments that I can just copy in here ^^) In regards to different translation I will add the names of things with a "/" to the dictionary list if someone tells me which they are, so that readers of all translation can use this. For the descriptions of the skills I will only change them under two circumstances: 1. There is an error in the translations that needs to be fixed. 2. I will exchange them for the official yen press descriptions if I can get my hands unto those. So that's the long talk, here is the thing. The Dictionary Species *'Small Lesser Taratekt': A Taratekt hatchling of an inferior breed. *'Small Taratekt': A hatchling of the spider-like monster species known as the Taratekt. It is carnivorous, and its fangs drip with poison. *'Small Poison Taratekt': A young specimen of a rare subspecies of the species of spider monsters known as the Taratekt. It carries an extremely powerful venom. *'Taratekt': A standard adult specimen of the species of spider monsters known as the Taratekt. Its carnivorous fangs drip with venom. *'Greater Taratekt': The evolved form of the spider-type monsters known as Taratekt. Their powerful, carnivorous fangs drip with deadly venom. *'Small Rock Turtle': The juvenile form of a Rock Turtle. *'Elro Greim': A mouse-like monster species that is native to the Great Elro Labyrinth. It is omnivorous, and its bite is poisonous. *'Elro Greshgard': A praying mantis-like monster that inhabits the Lower Depths of the Great Elro Labryinth. The attacks it makes with its sickles are extremely powerful. *'Bagragrach': A monster with a giant, deformed jaw. They work together, bringing down their pray as a pack. *'Elro Generash': A low ranking species of drake, native to the middle strata of the Great Elro Labyrinth. It can manipulate flame, and uses it to defend itself. *'Drake': A species of monster considered to be an inferior form of a dragon. While they may be considered inferior to dragons, there do exist drakes that can rival a dragon in power. *'Elro Geneseven': A low-ranking species of monster, related to the drakes, that inhabits the middle strata of the Great Elro Labyrinth. It is omnivorous, and will swallow anything with its enormous mouth. *'Elro Generaive': A mid-ranking species of monster, related to the drakes, that inhabits the middle strata of the Great Elro Labyrinth. It is omnivorous, but prefers to devour other monsters. *'Zoa Ere': Evolutionary conditions – Small spider-type monster with statistics above a certain level; Assassin title. Description – A small spider-type monster, feared as a symbol of ill fortune. Possesses both great combat strength and stealth. *'Poison Taratekt': Evolutionary conditions – Level 10 Small Poison Taratekt. Description – An adult specimen of a rare subspecies of the species of spider monsters known as the Taratekt. It carries an extremely powerful poison. *'Ede Saine'：Evolution Condition：Zoa Ere LV20：Explanation：The small spider-type monster that's feared as the symbol of death. It has a very high combat ability and stealth nature. *'Ortho Kadinart'：Evolution Condition：Small spider-type monster that has status more than the standard value, possesses magic-type skills：Explanation：The spider-type monster that's well versed in magic. It has high intelligence, and it's good at entangle-type such as putting a trap, etc. *'Vampire': The night ruler who sucks the blood of others. A race that has high ability, but it also has a lot of weak points. Originally, it's mostly other races, and the prime field of the characteristic of the race is succeeded. In addition, the pure-blooded that's born as a Vampire is called the True Ancestor. *'Minimum Lesser Horo Neia': The new species produced by the Zana Horowa. Skills *'Aegis of the Heavens': Blessed by the protection of Heaven. Any outcome you desire is made easier to obtain. *'ｎ％Ｉ＝Ｗ': A skill granted to those that reincarnated from the other world. The effects are most unknown, but one of it is that the users are restored to optimal health upon level up. *'Overeating': A skill which makes it possible to eat beyond one’s normal capacity. The stamina that would have been gained from the extra food is stockpiled for future use; however, this causes the user to become fat. As the level increases, the amount that may be stockpiled increases. *'Engorgement': Allows the user to eat far more than their usual limit. When doing so, the user recovers HP, MP, and SP. Furthermore, any surplus is stored in a stockpile. This stockpile is stored as pure energy, so the user does not get fat. The maximum size of the stockpile is dependent on the skill’s level. Evolved version of Overeating. *'Strength': A skill which applies an increase to your physical offensive capabilities, proportionate to its level. *'Toughness': A skill which applies an increase to your physical defensive capabilities, proportionate to its level. *'Kartikeya / Idaten': A skill which applies an increase to your speed, proportionate to one hundred times its level. In addition, when leveling up, this skill increases your base Speed statistic by ten times the level of this skill. *'Taboo': A skill earned by breaking taboos. You must not raise this skill. *'Automatic HP Recovery': Gradually restores lost HP. Allows for recovery of injuries that would not heal naturally. *'Poison Fang': Grants the Poison attribute to the user’s bite attack. *'Spider Silk': A unique skill possessed only by spiders and spider-like organisms. Produces customizable silk threads. Attributes available to customize: adhesion, elasticity, resilience, texture, strength, and size. *'Thread Manipulation': Allows the user to freely manipulate thread. Kumoko can control a thread in a big town that reaches all the way into the forest she's it to kill a single person there. She also used that thread to listen to the conversations in town, through the principle of a string telephone *'Throw': When throwing something, increases the strength and accuracy of the throw. *'Concentration': Increases the ability to concentrate. *'Aiming': Increases the user’s accuracy rate, in every circumstance. *'Appraisal': Displays information about various things. If the target has the same Appraisal level or a good intuition it can tell if the skill is used on it. *'Detection': A composite skill that encompasses every perception skill in the system. Skills included: Mana Perception, Spell Pattern Perception, Material Perception, Presence Detection, Danger Sense, Motion Detection, Thermal Perception, Reaction Detection, and Spatial Perception. *'Stealth': Conceals the user’s presence. *'Night Vision': Provides a sense of sight even when no light sources exist. *'Visible Spectrum Expansion': Widens the band of frequencies that the user is capable of perceiving. *'Poison Resistance': Increases the user’s defense against the Poison attribute. *'Paralysis Resistance': Increases the user’s defense against the Paralysis attribute. *'Petrification Resistance': Increases the user’s defense against the Petrification attribute. *'Acid Resistance': Increases the user’s defense against the Acid attribute. *'Decay Resistance': Increases the user’s defense against the Decay attribute. *'Fear Resistance': Stifles feelings of terror. *'Ignore Pain': Completely negates the restrictive effects of pain on the user’s mind and body. *'Pain Tolerance': Lessens the sense of pain, while preserving the sense of danger pain would ordinarily provide. *'Severing Thread': Applies the slashing attribute to threads. *'Alacrity': Increases the amount of instantaneous Stamina available. *'Endurance': Increases the amount of long-term Stamina available. *'Poison Attack': Applies poison-type damage to an attack. *'Fainting Resistance': Makes it more difficult to faint. *'Corruption Resistance': Increases defenses against effects that directly target the soul. *'Vitality': Increases HP based on skill level. *'Mana Pool': Increases MP based on skill level. *'Greater Strength': Increases physical attack power based on ten times the skill level. In addition, when leveling up, provides an additional increase to physical attack power based on the skill level. *'Greater Toughness': Increases physical resistance based on ten times the skill level. In addition, when leveling up, provides an additional increase to physical resistance based on the skill level. *'Mana Perception': Allows for the perception of mana. *'Mana Manipulation': Allows for the manipulation of mana. *'Pride': The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivaling that of the gods. Drastically increases the rate of experience gain and skill proficiency gain, and greatly increases the rate of stat growth. Furthermore, allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. *'Sloth': ｎ％ power capable of reaching the Gods. Greatly increases the reduction amount of the numerical value in the surrounding system excluding yourself.(In other words, the decrease of HP, MP and SP for existence other than the user becomes greater.) In addition, the Ｗ system is surpassed and the the right to interfere with the ＭＡ area is obtained. *'Charity':ｎ％ power capable of reaching the Gods. Gives the effect equal to the Super-speed HP Recovery LV1 to everything that's recognized to be the ally around yourself. In addition, the Ｗ system is surpassed and the the right to interfere with the ＭＡ area is obtained *'Kindness': The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivaling that of the gods. Grants the ability to resurrect the dead, but raises Taboo by 1 level each time it's used. Furthermore, allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. Doesn't work if not used within 5 minutes after death, if the user is injured or the body of the target is completely destroyed. *'Gluttony': ｎ％ power capable of reaching the Gods. It becomes possible to devour everything (Even things like magical barriers that negate magic and skills used against them or energy beams), and it can be stocked as pure energy. In addition, the Ｗ system is surpassed and the the right to interfere with the ＭＡ area is obtained. *'Prediction': Increases analytical ability when making predictions. *'Enhanced Vision': Enhances the sense of sight. *'Multitasking': Allows the user to think about multiple things at once. *'Multiple Wills': Evolved form of Multitasking. Grants the user additional consciousnesses per level, that are capable of thinking completely separately at the same time. Only one of those can control the body, but the others can analyse the the situation, focus on the many informations provided by Detection and other skills or take care of the mental processes required to perform magic. The wills can be synchronized in order to exchange information non-verbally. The different wills can also work together to cast spells that would usually require multiple people. *'Computation': Increases the computational power of the user’s brain. *'Memory': Strengthen’s the user’s memory. *'3-D Maneuvering': Allows for the execution of movements in three-dimensional space, such as running along walls or landing on ceilings. *'Accelerated Thought / Thought Acceleration': Accelerates the speed of the user’s thoughts, expanding the user’s perception of time. *'Super Thought Acceleration': Evolved version of Though Acceleration *'Foresight': Strengthen’s the user’s predictive abilities. Furthermore, allows the user to see the possible outcomes of the immediate future. *'Future Vision': Evolved version of Foresight. *'Probability Compensation': Increases the success rate of skills that are governed by probability. This does not only have an effect on the probability to use the skill, but also helps with aiming the skill and can help with evading skills either. So it apparently increases the users luck. *'Flame Breath': Exhales a wide torrent of roaring flame. *'Life Conversion': Convert’s the user’s stamina points into health points. *'Silence': Dampens the sounds the user produces. *'All-Purpose Silk / Universal Thread': Produces customizable silk threads. Attributes: Adhesion, elasticity, resilience, texture, strength, size, imbued attribute (slash, bash, impact), imbued resistance. Can for example be used to create flame resistant threads, threads strong enough that a human can't severe them and adhesive enough that they can't come loose or near invisible thread sharp enough to kill a human just by them running into it. *'Patience': The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivaling that of the gods. Expands the user’s divine domain. While the user has MP remaining, no source of damage can reduce them to less than 1 HP. Furthermore, allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ system. *'Hell': Allows for the manifestation of Hell. *'Fire Drake': A unique skill bestowed on the Fire Drakes. Grants special abilities and effects based on the level of the skill. Available skills: Breathe Fireball (LV 1) *'Swimming': Assists the user in swimming. *'Poison Shield': Temporarily increases the target’s poison resistance. *'Poison Synthesis': Consumes MP to customize and purify poisons. The kinds of poison that may be synthesized are dependent on skill level. Available poisons: Weak Poison (LV 1) **'Damage adjustment': Modifies the strength of the poison-type damage. **'Duration adjustment': Modifies the duration over which the poison’s effect is applied. **'Imbue Paralysis Attribute': Applies the Paralysis attribute to the created poison. *'Conviction': Weighs the accumulated sins of a target as recognized by the system, then deals unblockable damage equivalent to the price of those crimes. *'Divine Domain Expansion': Expands the user’s Divine Domain. *'Telescopic Sight / Telephoto': Allows the user to visually magnify distant images. Can be separately activated in each eye allowing to focus it on different places at once or to keep a normal Field of View while using it. Multiple Wills skill can be used to not be able to watch the overlapping views seperately. *'Clairvoyance': Enhanced version of Telescopic sights. Additionally it adds a see-through effect to things. *'Thousand Miles Eye': Evolved version of Clairvoyance. The distance that can be seen with it is so large that Kumoko can see the Labyrinth from a distant town. So it being actually thousand miles isn't that unlikely. *'Greater Vitality': Increases HP based on ten times the skill level. In addition, when leveling up, provides an additional increase to HP based on the skill level. *'Curse': Weakens all of the recipient’s ability scores while damaging their HP, MP, and SP. (In case of Evil Eye of Curses) It deals more damage and debuffs the longer inflicted, even though the debuff rate decreases after a certain point. *'Evil Eye Skills': Skills that grant an evil eye. One can have one of those skills per eye. Usage doesn't restrict sight. Can't be used together with Telescopic Sight or be boosted by attribute attack skills, like Greater Poison Attack. **'Evil Eye of Curses': Applies Curse-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Destruction': Applies Decay-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Paralysis': Applies Paralysis-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Petrification': Applies Petrification-attributed damage to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Disquiet': Applies the Corruption Magic spell "Disquiet” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Phantom Pain': Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Phantom Pain” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Madness': Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Madness” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Fascination': Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Fascination” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Hypnotism': Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Hypnotism” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Dread': Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Dread” to things within the user’s field of view. **'Evil Eye of Lightning': Applies lightning-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Wind': Applies wind-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Earth': Applies earth-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Heaviness': Applies weight-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Darkness': Applies darkness-attributed damage to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Soul Rending': Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Soul Rending” to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Stupefaction': Applies the Corruption Magic spell “Stupefaction” to a target in your field of view. **'Evil Eye of Grudge': Evolved version of Evil Eye of Curses. Like the Evil Eye of Curses, but adds the decreased HP, Mana and SP to the users. **'Evil Eye of Magnetism': Evolved version of Evil Eye of Heaviness. Instead of just being able to produce a force that pulls the target down, this skill can create a force that pulls the target in any direction. It can produce a repelling force, which when applied around the user can serve as a form of shield. **'Evil Eye of Stasis': Evolved version of Evil Eye of Paralysis. Makes the target become completely stationary, even if it could still slightly move when paralysed. *'Decaying Attack': Inflicts Decay on the target, instantly decomposing it completely. Using the attack damages the body part the user used it with as well. In Kumokos case the edge of the sickle she used it with ended up all tattered and worn-out. *'Emperor': Increases the effects of all skills. Furthermore, applies the corruption-attributed effect (Fear) when the user attempts to intimidate a target. *'Wisdom': The power of ｎ％, a strength almost rivaling that of the gods. Allows the user to gain knowledge of everything within their area of perception, up through the information provided by Inspection level one. Furthermore, allows for interference in the ＭＡ domain, surpassing the Ｗ System. Adds Auto-mapping and the ability to add markers to targets to be displayed on the map, the ability to appraise information got from Detection, the ability to see the entire skill list, lifts all restrictions on skills one can purchase and adds details to the stats, like separate Attack and Defense stat for each body part, the height of resistance to each element separately or breakdown of speed into endurance, reflexive and instantaneous speed. *'Ultimate Magic': Provides assistance in controlling magic within the System and maximizes all ability scores relating to the development of magical formulae. Furthermore, maximizes the recovery rate of mana and minimizes its expenditure. *'Celestial Power': Increases MP, Magic Power, and Resistance by one thousand. In addition, when leveling up, provides an additional increase to those statistics of one hundred. *'Battle Magic / Magic Combat Act': Consumes mana to temporarily raise all physical stats. *'Battle Spirit / Fighting Spirit': Consumes SP to temporarily raise all physical stats. *'Draconic Power': Temporarily borrow the power of a dragon. Increases the stats, while used. At the same time slowly drains MP and SP. Unlike Battle Magic and Battle Spirit it boosts magic related stats as well. *'Dragon’s Might / Dragon Power': Temporarily gain the power of a Dragon. Raises the Status of the user and enables them to release breath attacks. The user can either release a single shot or a wide range breath. The breath becomes the attribute most suitable to the user, to in Kumoko's case it has poison-dark attribute, dark producing raw power and poison eroding the opponent. Furthermore it gives the user a similar ability to "Dragon Scale / Reversed Scale", that unravels the formula of spells targeted at the user. Consumes MP and SP. *'Dragon Barrier': A physical barrier that negates the effects of skills and magic. *'Coercion / Intimidation': Applies the Corruption Magic effect "Dread” to targets in the immediate area. *'Corruption Attack': Applies the “Soul Rending” attribute to targets struck by attacks. *'Flame Cloak':Upon activation wraps the user’s body in a raging cloak of flame. Additionally it increases the users movement ability. *'Hellfire Breath':Attack granted by the level ten Fire Drake skill. A wide cone of annihilating flame blasts from the users maw. It is hot enough to instantly melt rock. *'Heavenly Vitality': Increases health based on one hundred times the skill level. In addition, when leveling up, provides an additional increase to health based on ten times the skill level. *'Spatial Maneuvering': Allows the user to move freely in any kind of empty space. The skill allows the user to jump again in the air or even stand there. It works by manifesting something like an invisible platform below the user. In essence this skill allows the user to fly. As long a a platform is created this way, the skill consumes SP at a high rate, which means that it is most efficient to just manifest a platform briefly to jump off instead of standing on one. *'Medicine Synthesis': Synthesizes medicine to treat injuries. *'Possession': An Application of parallel will. Kumoko is able to have one of her parallel wills consume the soul of the Queen Taratects and posses their body, unifying them in her so that she gains their stats. It was noted that this skill is outside of the normal system, as parallel wills were not supposed to be usable that way. It works, because they had a connection to her soul, due to trying to influence her, so that Kumoko could use that connection in reverse to send one of her wills to consume the manipulator. Aside from gaining the body of the one consumed this way, she also gains their knowledge and memories. *'Magic God Act': Evolved version of Battle Magic. It gives a larger stat boost that Battle Magic and even raises the magic stats. *'Anger': Raises physical status greatly. At level 1 it raises them to the same extent as Fighting Spirit Level 9. It doesn't consume MP or SP. When used it inflicts the user with the "insanity" status, if it doesn't posses Heresy Nullity. *'Heresy Nullity': A skill that apparently negates all negative influences on the users soul. *'"Sleep Nullity': Negates all sleep attribute effects. Also negates the negative effects of not sleeping. *'Immortality':Impossible to die in the system. However, should the sould of the user collapse it can still die. *'Tyrant': Evolved version of Intimidation. *'Camouflage': Camounflages the target. *'Concealment': Evolved version of Camouflage. Adds an effect that makes it so that the concealt object is hard to perceive with the 5 senses. Can even be used to conceal skills. *'Vampire': The special skill that Vampire possesses. The ability values rise by taking blood. In addition, the special effect is demonstrated according to the level. LV1：Blight Blood **'Blight Blood': If blood is not taken, the person will be weakened. *'Immortal Body': All of the attribute resistances except the fire, light, and corrosion rise. In addition, you can survive with HP 1 only once a day no matter what kind of attack is received. *'Demon King': Every status and every kind of resistance rise. *'Spawning Skill': A skill that allows to reproduce ones kin as eggs, without copulating. Kumoko can use them in order to transfer her soul into one of teh eggs should her body be defeated and be reborn that way. *'Kin Domination': A skill that enables to user to manipulate their children. *'Physical Nullity': Creates a thin invisible barrier above the skin, that blocks the opponents physical attacks. Magic A phenomenon where a user may channel mana through a skill, producing an effect. *'Corruption Magic / Heresy Magic': Magic that directly affects the soul. The spells that may be cast are dependent on skill level. Available spells: Disquiet (LV 1), Phantom Pain (LV 2), Phantom Insanity (LV 3) **'Disquiet': Manipulates the target’s soul to directly induce discomfort. **'Phantom Pain': Manipulates the target’s soul to induce illusory feelings of pain. Can't be alleviated through pain resistance. **'Phantom Insanity': Implants madness directly into the soul of the target. **'Hypnotism': Fifth-level spell that temporarily forces the target to obey the users orders. **'Phantasm': A sixth-level spell that shows that target an illusion. **'Soul Break': Unknown. *'Shadow Magic': A low-rank Darkness magic that manipulates shadows.The spells that may be cast are dependent on skill level. Available spells: Deepen Shadow (LV 1), Widen Shadow (LV 2) **'Deep Shadow': Darkens target shadow. **'Widen Shadow': Manipulate the size of a shadow. **'Surface Shadows': Creates a shadow, even where there is light. **'Shape Shadow': A fourth-level spell that allows to shape shadows. **'Harden Shadow': A fifth-level spell that enables the user to give shadows physical form. **'Manipulate Shadow': A sixth-level spell that enables the user to manipulate/move shadows. **'Shadow Meld': A seventh-level spell that lets the user sink things into a shadow. The mana expenditure increases based on how large the object is, though it’s impossible to sink an object into a shadow smaller than itself. Things submerged in shadow, seem to go to someplace one could call the Shadow Dimension. This dimension has no air, nor can one really move around, so it’s an incredibly dangerous space that will basically just kill you if you enter it. However it’s impossible to actually close the entrance once something’s inside. *'Darkness Magic': Evolved Version of Shadow Magic. **'Dark World': A spell which produces a great amount of darkness to gush out enveloping the surroundings. Those touched by the darkness are damaged greatly. **'Darkness Bullet': A magic that fires a pitch black ball according to the name. It's a dark attribute attack and seems to have the shock attribute added, when it hits, it will burst open and inflict damage to the opponent. **'Darkness Spear': The spear version of the Darkness Bullet, and pierce attribute damage is added to it. **'Darkness Blade': Creates a blade of darkness *'Poison Magic': Magic that manipulates poison. The spells that may be cast are dependent on skill level. Available spells: Poison Touch (LV 1), Poison Bolt (LV 2) **'Poison Touch': Inflicts poison damage on target touched. If used it hurts the user as well. **'Poison Bolt': Fires a projectile at the target, dealing poison-type damage. **'Poison Mist': Sixth-level spell that causes a mist of poison to spread out. *'Abyssal Magic': The most powerful of dark magics, able to manipulate the darkness of the Abyss itself. The spells that may be cast are dependent on skill level. Available spells: Gates of Hell (LV 1), The Hell of Nonbelievers (LV 2), The Hell of the Lustful (LV 3), The Hell of the Gluttonous (LV 4), The Hell of the Avaricious (LV 5), The Hell of the Wrathful (LV 6), The Hell of the Heretics (LV 7), The Hell of the Violent (LV 8), The Hell of the Fraudulent (LV 9), The Hell of the Traitors (LV 10) Killing with those spells produces no exp. That is because gaining exp means absorbing a part of the soul and those skills destroy even that. **'Gates of Hell': The first gate. A spell that first causes pitch black darkness the envelope the surroundings. Afterwards the darkness is pulled back towards its origin, annihilating everything it swallowed up, leaving nothing behind. This magic leaves a hundred-meter radius, five-meter tall hole in the earth, centered on the user. At the point where all the darkness rushes together and collapses, there’s an extremely deep hole. **'The Hell of Nonbelievers': The hell for those innocents who did not believe. **'The Hell of the Lustful': The hell for those who were stained with lust. **'The Hell of the Gluttonous': The hell for those who were consumed by their appetites. **'The Hell of the Avaricious': The hell for those who chased their greed above all else. **'The Hell of the Wrathful': The hell for those who were controlled by their anger. **'The Hell of the Heretics': The hell for those who spread their heresy. **'The Hell of the Violent': The hell for those who gave themselves to violence. **'The Hell of the Fraudulent': The hell for those who whispered lies. **'The Hell of the Traitors / Rebellion Hell': The hell for those who betrayed those who trusted them. A spell that causes inverted black crosses to fall from the sky. They don't affect anything but the target (apparently meaning they are impossible to intercept), but if the target is hit that part disappears completely. The magic ignores things such as resistances or immortality completely and the flesh and souls are thrown into the ＭＡ area. *'Spatial Magic': A magic that manipulates space. **'Coordinates Specification:' Selects a square bit of space, like a selection tool. **'Coordinates Fixation': Fixates the selection from Coordinate Specification. One can shoot magic at the fixed selection with 100% accuracy. **'Long-distance Transfer / Range Transfer': A spell that allows the user to instantly teleport to every place he once were before. **'Space Storage': Item Box like magic that allows to store things in a pocket space. Consumes magic, while something is stored, proportional to the size or weight of the object. *'Dimension Magic': Evolved version of Spatial Magic. **'Range Transfer': Can transport the user and the things it touches together to a distant place. *'Treatment Magic': Healing spells. **'Micro Treatment': A healing spell that can heal a scratch or other small injury. **'Abnormal Condition Recovery': Presumably removes abnormal status conditions. Strong enough to remove a poison that is lethal for a human. **'HP Recovery': Presumably restores HP. Strong enough to make a dying human survive and heal wounds. *'Earth Magic': Magic that manipulates Earth. **'Earth Spear': Changes the ground at the target point into a spear. **'Earth Wall': Produces a wall of earth from the ground *'Anti Magic Obstruction Magic': A Spell that cancels magic obstruction magic. Titles Enhancement codes that may be obtained by fulfilling special requirements. Upon acquisition, may grant up to two skills. Some titles may include special effects or provide statistical bonuses. *'Filth Eater': Granted skills – Resistance (LV 1) and Resistance (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Consume a significant amount of poisoned or otherwise fouled material within a set amount of time. Effect – Strengthen’s the holder’s stomach. Description – A title awarded to those who eat nothing but poison. *'Kin Eater': Granted skills – (LV 1) and Magic (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Devour a blood relative. Effect – None. Description – A title awarded to those who have eaten their kin. *'Assassin': Granted skills – (LV 1) and Magic (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Achieve a set rate of success in executing surprise attacks. Effect – Provides a damage bonus to the first strike of a surprise attack. Description – A title awarded to those who repeatedly assassinate their targets. *'Monster Slayer': Granted skills – (LV 1) and (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of monsters. Effect – Increases the damage dealt to monster opponents. Description – A title awarded to those who have defeated many monsters. *'Poison User': Granted skills – Synthesis (LV 1) and Magic (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Use a certain amount of poison. Effect – Strengthens the holder’s Poison attribute. Description – A title awarded to those who use poison. *'Silk User': Granted skills – Manipulation (LV 1) and Thread (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Perform a certain number of attacks using threads. Effect: Strengthen’s the offensive power of the holder’s threads. Description – A title awarded to those who wield thread as a weapon. *'Merciless': Granted skills – Magic (LV 1) and Resistance (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Perform truly merciless actions. Effect – Prevents the holder from feeling guilt. Description – A title awarded to those who have shown no mercy. *'Monster Slaughterer': Acquired Skills – Strength (LV 1) and Toughness (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of monsters. Effect – Increases the damage dealt to monster opponents. Description – A title awarded to those who have defeated a great many monsters. *'Lord of Pride': Acquired Skills – Magic (LV 10) and Hell. Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Pride. Effect – Increases the holder’s mana, magic, and resistance statistics. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards mental skills. Grants the holder a Ruler’s Privileges. Description: A title awarded to those who rule over Pride. *'Lord of Patience': Acquired Skills – Immunity and Conviction. Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Patience. Effect – Increases the user’s defense and resistance statistics. Unlocks the Evil Eye skills. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards resistance skills. Grants the holder a Lord’s Privileges. Description: A title awarded to those who rule over Patience. *'Lord of Wisdom': Acquired Skills – Magic and Power. Acquisition criteria – Acquire the skill Wisdom. Effect – Increases MP, Magic Power, and Resistance. Increases the rate of proficiency gain towards magic skills. Grants the holder a Lord’s Privileges. Description: A title awarded to those who rule over Wisdom. *'Dragonslayer': Granted skills – (LV 1) and Power (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Slay a certain number of dragon-type creatures. Effect – Marginally increases damage against dragons and dragonkind. Description – A title bestowed to those who have slain a great many dragons. *'Bringer of Terror': Granted skills – (LV 1) and Attack (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Cause others to accumulate a certain amount of proficiency in Fear Resistance. Effect – Applies the effect of the Corruption Magic spell "Dread” to those who look at the holder. Description – A title bestowed to those who embody fear itself. *'Dragon Slayer': Granted skills – Vitality (LV 1) and Might (LV 1). Acquisition criteria – Destroy dragons. Effect – Increases damage dealt against drakes and dragons. Description – A title bestowed to those who defeat dragons.“ *'Vampire': Acquisition skill 「Automatic HP Recovery LV1」 「Night Vision LV1」：Acquisition condition：Acquisition of the 「Vampire」 skill：Effect：The Vampire is added in the race：Explanation：The title presented to those who became a Vampire. *'True Ancestor': Acquisition skill 「Immortal Body LV1」 「Enhanced Five Senses LV1」：Acquisition condition：Inborn Vampire：Effect：Nullifies the Vampire's negative effects：Explanation：The title presented to those who are the Vampire ancestor. *'Rescuer': Acquisition skill 「Treatment Magic LV1」 「Light Magic LV1」：Acquisition condition：Acquire a certain number of purgation：Effect：The effect of treatment rises：Explanation：The title presented to those who bring help. *'Medicine Technique User': Acquisition skill 「Medicine Synthesis LV1」 「Treatment Magic LV1」：Acquisition condition：Use a certain amount of medicine：Effect：Enhance the effect of the medicine：Explanation：The title presented to those who use medicine. *'Saint': Acquisition skill 「Miracle Magic LV1」 「Holy Light Magic LV1」：Acquisition condition：Acquire a certain number of purgation：Effect：The effect of treatment rises greatly：Explanation：The title presented to those who bring much help. *'Savior':' '''Acquisition skill 「Charity」 「Hero LV1」：Acquisition condition：Acquire a certain number of purgation：Effect：The elementary attainments of light attribute rise greatly：Explanation：The title presented to those who bring help widely. *'Guardian': Acquisition skill 「Impregnable LV1」 「Shield Talent LV1」：Acquisition condition：Protect many people：Effect：Each ability of defense and resistance rise：Explanation：The title presented to those who are a guardian. *'Ruler of Charity': Acquisition skill「Miracle Magic LV10」 「Presentation」：Acquisition condition：Acquisition of 「Charity」：Effect：Every ability of MP, magic and resistance rise. A＋correction whenever Ruler-type skill proficiency gained. The Ruler class privilege is acquired：Explanation：The title presented to those who rule charity. *'Ruler of Gluttony': Acquisition skill 「Abundant Sky LV1」「Sublimation」：Acquisition condition：Acquisition of 「Gluttony」：Effect：Each ability of HP, MP and SP rise. A＋correction whenever status strengthening-type skill proficiency gained. The Ruler class privilege is acquired：Explanation：The title presented to those who rule gluttony Terms *'SP': Stamina points. *'Stamina points': Points that are consumed through exercise. If someone's SP run put they start rapidly loosing health. *'Avg. Offense': A measure of an individual’s average physical offensive power. As this is an average, the power of each specific body part may be different. *'Avg. Defense': A measure of an individual’s average physical defensive ability. As this is an average, the defense of each specific body part may be different. *'Avg. Magic Power': A measure of the average effectiveness of an individual’s magic. As this is an average, the power of a specific type of magic may be different. *'Avg. Resistance': A measure of an individual’s average magical defensive ability. As this is an average, the defense may be different depending on the context. *'Avg. Speed': A measure of an individual’s average aptitude for speed. As this is an average, the quickness of each specific body part may be different. *'Great Elro Labyrinth': The world’s largest labyrinth, it contains the underground passages that tie together Daztordia and Kasanagara continents. *'Daztordia': The peaceful continent of the tribes of Man. Contains many different human nations. *'Kasanagara': The continent at the center of the world. Has the largest surface area of all the continents. *'The Lower Depths of the Great Elro Labyrinth': The area between the middle and lowest strata of the Great Elro Labyrinth. Many powerful monsters inhabit this level. *'The Middle Strata of the Great Elro Labyrinth': The area of the Great Elro Labyrinth that sits between the lower and upper strata. The entire area is covered in flowing, red-hot magma, and it is inhabited by many monsters resistant to fire. *'Weak poison': An extremely weak poison. *'Spider Venom''' (LV 8): A lethal venom secreted by spiders. At level 8, it is extremely potent. *'Decay Attribute': Encompasses the breakdown and collapse of matter, such as that associated with death. *'Ruler’s Privileges': The authority bestowed upon a Ruler to control a part of the world. *'Divine Domain': The area, deep within the soul, which all living beings possess. The well from which all life springs, and the final thing upon which you may rely. *'Corruption Attribute “Soul Rending': An attribute that directly disrupts the soul. *'Resistance': Deploys a barrier and neutralyzing function against the thing that is resisted. Category:Blog posts